


let’s just talk (about our future together)

by vibranium



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, seriously just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibranium/pseuds/vibranium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe we can even be like normal old people. Without the kids or the cats. Except for the strays. I wanna be able to feed the strays."</p>
            </blockquote>





	let’s just talk (about our future together)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from bartohn on tumblr, as follows: "clint and natasha lying on a rooftop at night and talking about growing old together" Here you go :) I hope you enjoy it!

Neither of them quite knew just how their conversation started, or how it got to where it was, with them talking about growing old and being together until one of them expired. All they knew were the topic of conversation, the rooftop they were laying on, and each other in that one moment.

 

They were barely even touching, the tips of their pinkies brushing together every now and again while they talked of something so foreign to them. Neither Clint nor Natasha, when they were younger, had ever thought that they’d get to grow old with someone, let alone grow old at all. But when they came together, and things began to slowly settle down like dust in an untouched house, the idea of letting old age creep up and eventually consume them grew clearer, more… comforting for them, because they both had the idea of growing old _together_.

 

When Natasha said, “Maybe we could be one of those cute, old couples, pushing each other in at the table and still holding hands when we’re seventy-something and out in public,” she got a real laugh from Clint, whose eyes were shut when Natasha peered over to him.

 

“Unless I go crazy and you have to put me into an old folks’ home,” he responded to her, his finger brushing against hers and lingering there for a second or two. “I promise I’ll try not to go crazy, though, just so I can buy you pretty dresses and bring you flowers and do nice stuff for you.”

 

“Yeah?” Natasha asked, actually smiling now, but it was a tiny smile, a secret one that she only let show when no one, not even Clint, was looking at her. “That’ll be nice. Maybe we can have a small house all to ourselves, with a porch so we can sit outside on nice days. If there’s a view, maybe we can have a big bay window in the back of the house. I can read to you. I know you even like it now when I read to you.”

 

“I love it when you read to me,” the marksman chuckled, nodding his head and daring only then to peek over to his partner. “It’ll be nice to be able to get old with you, Tasha. Maybe we can even be like normal old people. Without the kids or the cats. Except for the strays. I wanna be able to feed the strays.”

 

“Of course, baby. Of course we can feed the strays when we’re old. Whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my Brucie Goosie for beta-ing for me yiss ♥


End file.
